The present invention relates to the field of cleaning implements, and, more particularly, to the field of floor mops having structures for retaining a sheet thereabout.
Mops which utilize a sheet, such as a woven or non-woven sheet, for cleaning are known in the art. Various structures have been used to secure the sheet to a mop head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,878 to Murakami et al. discloses a sweeping device having a sweeper head with a pair of clamping members while JP3022675 appears to disclose a mop having a plurality of serrated structures located on the mop head for receiving a sheet. While these structures may have been suitable for the purposes for which they were intended, there exists a need to provide improved cleaning implements, especially floor mops, having simplified structures for receiving and retaining a sheet about the cleaning head of the cleaning implement. Still further, there exists a need to provide improved cleaning implements which more effectively retain the sheet about the cleaning head during use.
A cleaning implement, such as a floor mop, is provided. The cleaning implement includes a handle and a cleaning head attached to the handle. The cleaning head has at least one attachment structure for receiving and retaining a sheet about the cleaning head. The attachment structure includes a base triangle and a plurality of substantially pie-shaped sections whose apexes meet at a substantially common point adjacent the base triangle. Two sides of the base triangle and two sides of each of the pie-shaped sections are defined by slits passing through the flexible material forming the attachment structure such that the base triangle and each of the pie-shaped sections can be deflected to receive the sheet.